


Inspection Detail

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a simple inspection of an interface array should not take that much trouble.</p>
<p>No one told Wheeljack that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection Detail

Ultra Magnus stood in front of Wheeljack, who was kneeling as his hands were bound behind his back with sturdy stasis cuffs. They were on one of the lower settings, hard to get out of if not impossible, but not going to incapacitate him. And Wheeljack was just grinning, his legs splayed in obvious presentation and invitation.

Ultra Magnus knelt in front of Wheeljack, looking straight in his optics as his hand began palming the valve cover. "You ready for inspection soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked as he rubbed his hand on the valve cover. "Open." He commanded.

And in a move that didn't surprise Ultra Magnus in the least, Wheeljack didn't open his valve cover, but he did open his spike cover and his already fully erect spike sprang up. Magnus kept himself calm enough that he wouldn't grab that spike.

"You want to start there?" Ultra Magnus asked, his hand leaving the still closed valve cover but didn't move up to the spike. He didn't even look at it even though he knew it was there. He saw Wheeljack twitch ever so slightly, both trying to get into a more comfortable position and doing a small thrust into the air.

"I think something's wrong with my equipment and I think it's better to start there, sir." Wheeljack smirked, finally prompting Magnus to look down to see the spike which was already leaking pre-transfluid.

"If you insist." Ultra Magnus said. "A quick test should suffice." He said as he took hold of the spike. Wheeljack stiffened under the grip until Magnus began pumping the spike, his hand going through the motions quickly, massaging the head from time to time and kept a tight but not too tight grip. He looked at Wheeljack when the Wrecker had the dawning realization that there was nothing teasing about the handjob, no fun, nothing that would deal with his arousal while it was a quick way to overload. Wheeljack rutted against the hand for couple of times trying to seek at least some satisfaction but was quickly stopped with the other hand pinning him down firmly.

"You sure you've done this before sir? Or have you just read a textbook about it?" Wheeljack grinned, though there was the mild panic bleeding through his slightly too-wide grin.

"Are you having issues with how I handle things?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I could give you few pointers." Wheeljack smirked, but it quickly disappeared when Ultra Magnus simply let the spike go and stood up, turning around to an opposite wall where he picked up a datapad. Wheeljack jerked as he realized his mistake and his spike was aching for contact, be it sweet and enticing one or a quick-to-the-point one like he had.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again!" Wheeljack said as he thrust couple of times into the air for any sort of release. He wasn't used to being outright ignored in the middle of facing like that and it ached.

"You have two options." Ultra Magnus said. "Either I come over here now and finish your spike off like I did before, or you wait in silence and be perfectly still for three minutes and you will get a more satisfactory release for your spike."

"I'll take silence sir." Wheeljack said, and as he released the honorific a countdown timer appeared on his HUD.

"Good." Ultra Magnus said. "The timer will reset whenever you twitch or say anything." 

It took five minutes and twenty-four seconds. First Wheeljack had sought a more comfortable position. Then he had made some sub-vocalizations out of frustration. When the counter hit zero, he didn't dare to move except to look up at Ultra Magnus.

It was clear that the four seconds that Ultra Magnus took to recognize that the timer had hit zero were agonizingly slow for Wheeljack. But he put the datapad away and went over. Without any ceremony he picked up Wheeljack and put him on a berth. He adjusted the height of it so that Wheeljack's interface array was just slightly lower than Magnus' own. Magnus pulled Wheeljack forward so that his legs dangled from the berth, the interface arrays now close. Wheeljack rose ever so slightly to see that Ultra Magnus had already parted his valve cover, though the whole position got Wheeljack a bit confused. It wasn't until Magnus scooted Wheeljack even further to the edge and took his spike, bending it back so that it lined with Magnus' valve. Magnus pushed so that the spike's head went inside, then he took a hold of Wheeljack's legs, pushing them up so that Magnus had clear access to Wheeljack's spike.

Ultra Magnus thrust his hips forwards, making the spike fill his valve without any action needed from Wheeljack. Wheeljack moaned, surprised at the position that he had never been in before. Usually when he spiked he was the one in charge unless someone was outright riding him. This was new for him. Ultra Magnus kept thrusting, quickly and efficiently and completely in charge while Wheeljack was just there along for the ride.

It was clear that Wheeljack was enjoying this far more than the clinical handjob he had gotten. Wheeljack didn't even try to thrust back, he was at Ultra Magnus' mercy and was enjoying it. Faster ventilation and minute twitches were telling of how close Wheeljack was. Magnus was prepared. The moment Wheeljack trembled in overload Ultra Magnus pulled back. Not enough to get the spike out of his valve but he stopped just as the head was in there as the spike twitched, ejaculating into the entrance of Magnus' valve.

When Wheeljack had recovered from his overload, Ultra Magnus pushed him back onto the floor.

"How did I do sir?" Wheeljack grinned.

"Your spike does function, but I won't be making any comments until the complete inspection is finished." Ultra Magnus said as he sat down with his spread legs and pushed Wheeljack down between them. "Clean up the mess you left. That should be sufficient trade for giving you more than protocols demand."

"Yes sir." Wheeljack grinned a bit too widely, now in amusement, and then closed his mouth around the valve. As his spike hadn't been deep into Ultra Magnus' valve it was easy for him to catch gobs of transfluid with his tongue. But instead of savoring the taste or even swallowing it he spit those gobs right back out onto the floor. His tongue purposefully avoided the erogenous nodes at the rim of the valve, reducing the given task into pure clinical exercise as he sought to catch most if not all of the transfluid from Magnus' valve.

"I'm finished, sir." Wheeljack said grinning. Magnus was unaffected by both his grin and the very nonarousing oral cleaning. He simply stood up, ignored the stain of the mix of spit, transfluid and lubricant as he hoisted up Wheeljack.

"Very well. We'll test your oral capabilities in a different way." Ultra Magnus said, opening his spike cover. His spike was somewhat deflated, but still showed some signs of minor arousal. "Satisfy my spike, and then we'll move on to the final inspection."

Wheeljack nodded, then licked at the spike consistently and constantly. It didn't take him long to tease the spike out to full erection. But when it was fully inflated then Wheeljack simply began licking it sloppily, doing it randomly and barely taking it into his mouth to suck in earnest. Ultra Magnus had no doubt that an overload would come, but it wouldn't come anytime soon.

Under the sloppy ministrations Ultra Magnus frowned. He noticed a brief confusion on Wheeljack's face as he put a countdown timer again up on Wheeljack's HUD, with the same time.

"Fail to elicit an overload from me within that time frame and we will skip the final inspection and end this." Ultra Magnus said. "The timer will **not** reset."

Apparently he had underestimated how much Wheeljack had wanted that valve inspection. Wheeljack apparently gained a newfound enthusiasm for giving the blow job and went to work in earnest, doing his best to take the large spike into his mouth and suck, his arms twitching seeking release so they could aid in getting that overload from Ultra Magnus.

It was working. Ultra Magnus shivered as he was getting closer much faster than he was before. But it wasn't going to be enough. Just as ten seconds were left on the clock Wheeljack whined, a sound of distress stemming from trapped arousal and fear of being denied a release for the second time.

The timer hit zero and Ultra Magnus wasted no time to grab Wheeljack by his flare and pull him off. "No!" Wheeljack shouted and struggled for a second before he stilled, realizing he was too late. Still holding on Wheeljack's flare so he couldn't resume, Ultra Magnus used his free hand to grip his spike.

"Close your mouth, offline your optics." Ultra Magnus commanded, and when Wheeljack did so he began finishing the job Wheeljack had failed to complete. It took few jerks, and when Ultra Magnus overloaded he aimed at Wheeljack's face, spreading his transfluid all over his face.

"Open." Ultra Magnus said. Wheeljack had apparently been holding in ventilations as well as his fans began working to expel hot air from his frame. He onlined his optics again to see the spent spike in front of him, and he licked at some of the leaking transfluid near his mouth, this time not spitting it back out. Ultra Magnus noticed how Wheeljack trembled, and when he glanced down he saw that sometimes during the blow job Wheeljack had apparently opened his valve cover. But right now there was the slight air of defeat on Wheeljack, and that wouldn't do.

"Given your honest attempt at satisfy me, I could be lenient if that's what you want and do the final inspection." Ultra Magnus said.

Wheeljack looked up, his grin back on his lips, broken only by his tongue trying to quickly catch a stubborn just-out-of-reach spot of transfluid. "Are you sure you're up for the task sir?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want it?" Ultra Magnus asked and took one step back. The reaction in Wheeljack was immediate, twitching as if he had wanted to reach out to Ultra Magnus to get him back.

"Yes sir." Wheeljack then answered. Ultra Magnus stepped towards him, pushing him down on his back as he leaned over him.

"Word of advice soldier, work on getting the job quickly when you're under a time limit." Ultra Magnus said. "If you need lessons in how to do it, you can always ask me to teach you a thing or two. As much bravado you Wreckers have, there are few things that you do not know. Since you did fail to satisfy me in time, you'll not be getting my spike in your valve."

"Yes sir." Wheeljack said, and was rewarded with two fingers shoved up into his valve. He twitched by the sudden intrusion, tensing up for a moment. Ultra Magnus did not move any more until Wheeljack relaxed.

This was not some quick job to get Wheeljack to overload fast. The fingers worked their way in and out at a regular beat, but sometimes stopping and curling inside, touching starved nodes. Sometimes they scissored, making Wheeljack jerk at the sudden change and the surge of pleasure blooming from his valve.

It was when he began applying pressure on the external node with his thumb that Wheeljack began to squirm. Ultra Magnus used his free arm to pin Wheeljack down to minimize the squirming or else Wheeljack would have disrupted the tempo. He continued his ministrations on Wheeljack, the Wrecker struggling to fight back against being pinned while trying to fight off the impending overload.

It only worked temporarily. Wheeljack shouted as he overloaded, his flaccid spike spurting out some tendrils of transfluid though that was nothing compared to the previous volume while the valve contracted around Ultra Magnus' fingers. Wheeljack twitched in time with the aftershocks, his legs scraping on the floor at a regular but slowing intervals before they stopped completely. His ventilations were fast as he came off from the overload.

Ultra Magnus removed his fingers from the valve and went over to a nearby table. He picked up a cloth from it and used it to clean his fingers. Then he went back to Wheeljack and released the stasis cuffs on him. Wheeljack laid down on the floor for few seconds with his arms spread, then he exercised his arms as he sat up.

"Did I pass?" Wheeljack grinned.

"Your oral skills need some work, but your spike and valve are performing as they should." Ultra Magnus said.

"So we should have the next inspection soon?" Wheeljack stood up on slightly shaky legs, grinning as he accepted cloth from Ultra Magnus to clean his face with.

"I believe so." Ultra Magnus answered.


End file.
